


Human Teddy Bear

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Consensual, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Romance, Texting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: A drunken Robbie hits on Dipper and a sober Robbie finds that he has a fun new friend to text.





	Human Teddy Bear

**Human Teddy Bear**

A small suggestion from Dark Serpent Cat

_A drunken Robbie hits on Dipper and a sober Robbie finds that he has a fun new friend to text._

A drunken Robbie stumbles in the Gravity Falls gift shop, seeing Wendy at the counter.

"Robbie?...are you drunk?" She asked surprised to see him in such a state.

"Hey Wendy~, come on let's go have some fun this place is soooo boring."

"What? No."

"UGH! Why not?"

"Firstly, cuz it's only six, second I already have plans and lastly, your too grabby when you're drunk."

"UGH! Come on, just for a little while? Not like you're doing anything else."

"No Robbie now go do something else, I'll give you a deer if you leave." Wendy said as she went to a locked cooler and dogs in her pocket for the right key.

"...Fine...kill joy..."

"Giving you a beer so shut up." Wendy snaps back as she messes with the lock before it comes off.

"You got a nice-"

"Just take your beer Robbie." Wendy says handing her drunken friend the beer, who snatched out of her hand.

"Whatever, I'll fine someone who's way more fun than you!" Robbie shouts as he stumbles angrily out. Robbie walks around the store until he finds someone who hopefully is a bit more fun. "Dipper~!"

Dipper jumps at the sudden shout of his name, he braces himself for the worst as he slowly turns around. Robbie quickly runs over to the little dude, panting once he gets there's and just takes another swig of his deer, which is almost gone.

"Uhh Robbie? Hey...what do you want?" Robbie stares at Dipper, who stares back waiting for an answer. "Uh Robbie?" Robbie finishes off the bottle, tossing it on the ground when he realizes it's empty. "Hey Robbie, earth to Robbie."

"Are you as cuddling as you look?" Robbie says as he sways back and forth, trying to maintain a balance.

"Uhh...I don't know?..." Robbie frowns before grabbing Dipper, much to his dismay, and puts him in a tight hug. "Argh so tight..your crushing me."

"You **are** as cuddly as you look." Robbie says he rubs his cheek against Dipper's chest. "Like a portable teddy bear."

"Robbie let me go! Your hurting me!" Robbie reluctantly releases his human teddy bear, groaning loudly as he does so. Dipper falls to the ground and pants heavily and picks himself up. Dipper looks up at Robbie a bit angrily, while straightening out his back. "What is with you today?"

"...dude you're ssso cute." Robbie says swaying back and forth as he stares at Dipper.

"What?"

"You are a teddy bear. Can I sleep with you?"

"What no, Robbie stop acting like this, it's kinda creeping me out... more than usual."

"But you're so cute man, I just want to hug you and squeeze you and love you..." Dipper, with a light blush, just looks around for somebody as a light smile appears on Robbie's face.

"Uh no..."

"Aww man don't be like that, I know we have that Wendy thing but come one, we can still be friends."

"I guess so but I'm not sleeping with you."

"Fine...what about tomorrow? I won't tell if that's what your worried about."

"It's not but thanks I guess."

"Why is everyone pushing me way?" Robbie says frowning and pulling up his hood, sulking as he slowly stumbles away.

"Uhh...ugh Robbie wait...we can hang out if you want." Dipper says walking quickly to catch up to the larger male.

"Dude for real?"

"...yeah for real..."

"Sweet!" Dipper is pulled into another hug but this one is slightly more gentle. Dipper sighs and pats Robbie's head but after a few seconds he feels a bit awkward.

"Robbie, you can put me down now..." Robbie holds onto to Dipper and rubs his cheek against Dipper's stomach then lifts his shirt and does it again. "Wah! Robbie what are you doing!?"

"You're soft like one too." Robbie says a bit flirtatiously but Dipper just groans and crosses his arms, knowing it could be a while until he's on the ground again.

"...so you think I'm cute?" Dipper says a bit irritatedly, but accepting his predicament, as Robbie was more comfortable than before.

"Oh uh yeah..super cute."

"How cute? And not in terms "like a teddy bear"?"

"A big teddy bear but small."

"Ugh...so uh what happened to you?"

"Huh? Nothing super cutie~ just got bored when I came home and had a few drinks..tried to have fun but everyone was being such jerks..then I found you.."

"How drunk are you?"

"Enough so that's it fun..or was.."

"What about Wendy?"

"She's no fun..not like you." Robbie said as he rubbed his cheek to Dipper's small frame.

"Uh thanks? So how are things between you two?"

"Uh why do you want to talk about her cutie?"

"Please?"

"Uh there's nothing between us whether I'm sober or drunk, I'm really only hitting on her because I know you'd hate it, you make things fun."

"Do you even like her?"

"I don't know. She likes you though cuz you're like a cute little brother."

"Oh ..great.."

"Bet you'll be just a hottie when your older."

"Thanks Robbie."

"Hey I want you to have my number.. cuz we're friends."

"Uh ok, gonna have to put me down.." Dipper, to his surprise, is put down and then pulls out his phone.

"Where's my phone?"

"I can see it in your sweater pocket.."

"Can you get it?" Dipper looks at Robbie as he just tries to stay balanced.

"Fine I guess." Dipper reaches into Robbie's hoodie and pulls out his pocket then exchanges their numbers. "Uhh what do you want to call me just Dipper?.."

"Nah, Teddy Bear~, probably will just delete it if it's just Dipper.."

"Oh ok and there I'm ugh teddy bear.. Now you should go home it's getting late..you shouldn't be wondering around."

"Ok...I love you..."

"Uhh yeah uhuh you you too, will you be ok?"

"Yeha.." Dipper watches Robbie stumble back home.

Robbie lays on his couch watching TV, completely bored and hung over. Just then his phone vibrates, he picks it up to see that he has a text from someone. He hasn't met him yet but they have been texting for a few weeks now.

TeddyBear- hey, how's it going? You ok? We were supposed to hang out today

Robbie: uhh hey baby..uh I'm guessing I met you last night, I don't remember much though.. sorry about that

TB: oh that's ok, but yeah you were kinda strong towards me

R: oh yeah I get like that when I'm drunk. What's your name?

TB: Reppid...

R: cool name, Robbie

TB: Yeah I know..

R: so what happened?

TB: you called me cute, like a teddy bear. You wouldn't let me go and kept rubbing your face against me..

R: oh uh sorry I guess but you must've liked it if I have your number right?

TB: ...

R: don't be shy, we should meet up though, I'll be sober if you want,

TB: uhh maybe we should wait a while.

R: why?

TB: I'm uh packing for a trip and will be out of town for the week

R: oh that sucks but ok I guess when will you be back?

TB: hopefully sometime next weekend.

R: ok cool we should like meet up them

TB: sure I guess

**~DIPPER~**

Dipper sighs as he walks upstairs, he was a bit let down by not being able to actually hang with Robbie, actually becoming friends would be a nice change of pace. However, he was glad that he wasn't blown off like he first thought. Dipper frowns slightly as he thought of Robbie finding out who he was and just leaving him, well abandoning the potential of a decent friendship. Though thanks to some quick thinking, Robbie will have no idea of who he is for the time being, not until he decides Robbie should know.

The young mystery lover paced around his shared room, texting Robbie back and forth from time to time. He couldn't really believe this was happening or even more that he wanted it to continue. Dipper guessed it was the combined fact that he probably didn't really love Wendy as much as he enjoyed just making Robbie jealous, which is the same for Robbie and the fact that Robbie actually prefers him. The teen has never been so nice and he actually seemed to be happier.

Dipper sighs heavily as he falls on his bed, least if things get really bad, he could always just look back on this time and hold it close or get Robbie really really drunk.

Dipper takes a pause to think, would he really do that and why would he, does he really want Robbie's affection that much? Dipper as he remembered that he didn't even flinch when Robbie wanted to exchange numbers or when reaching into his hoodie's pouch.

Throughout the rest of the day, Dipper got to know Robbie better, though they didn't have a lot in common, they liked different music, types of comedy and books, they did however enjoy the same types of games, food and movies.

That night Dipper laid awake, he had said good night to his family and to Robbie. He thought about their future, which at first, he didn't really expect there to be one. He wasn't taking things nearly as seriously as he did with Wendy; which is why he guessed things were going so swimmingly.

Robbie was different to say the least and not shy about showing his affections, which made Dipper happy, he never so many and Robbie fit them in at almost every sentence. The older teen also didn't seem to mind Dipper's reluctance to do the same but he did love how honest Dipper was when he didn't have anything to say because he was blushing.

Dipper thought about Robbie, hoping that they have a future together, hoping that when Robbie finds out the truth that he won't be appalled like Dipper fears. Dipper eventually goes to sleep having a full mind and a dream about Robbie in flattering way.

Dipper woke up, got dressed and joined his family for breakfast, making light conversation though all his mind was on was the dream he had featuring a drunk Robbie. Dipper texted Robbie but the teen didn't respond for a few hours, then he texted that he had been sleeping. Dipper went through his day, as he knew what to expect from how Robbie treated Wendy, he wasn't expecting the upmost of a gentleman.

However, he was surprised that Robbie paid him a fair amount of attention, considering that they both had things to do. Robbie hung out with his friends and his band, having to write and practice songs; while Dipper had chores to do as well as phenomenons to deal with.

At the end of the day, Dipper went up to the roof not wanting to be distracted by anything else.

TB: So uh I have a small confession to make.

R: what is it?

TB: I'm a boy.

R: oh...Oh, cool so anyway I poured ice down his pants and it was hilarious

TB: don't you care?

R: about what? He was fine, we do things like that all the type he loves it

TB: not about Thompson, I mean about me being a boy

R: oh uh no not really, I've done it before,

TB: done what?

R: hit on guys when I'm drunk, I hit on girls to so the next morning is just crazy but I'm used to it, it's really a fifty chance. Plus your name, so duh

TB: oh...ok well I guess you have a point

R: have you ever been with a guy before?

TB: uh No I have not, have you?

R: eh I guess so, it's really more about a friendship than a life time romance

TB: oh well I guess, I'm the same.

R: cool well you do seem like a cool dude, I'm not worrying

TB: really well ok,...I'm kinda blushing right now..

R:.. cute. I actually have to go, falling asleep, ttyl... cutie

TB: uh ok thanks I mean bye.

**~ROBBIE~**

Robbie woke up, he saw that he had a number of texts from his gang, band and Reppid. He responded to all of them as he got ready to go out, he found a meal freshly cool for him in the fridge, pancakes with a happy smile. Robbie groaned as he pulled it out and heated it in the microwave, taking joy in seeing the face melt from the heat.

Later, Robbie hang out with his buddies who he told about what happened between him and Reppid, he was teased like his friends normally do to each other. Lee and Nate pretended to make out, using his and Reppid's names.

Robbie smirked with a blush as he told them that they looked so into it, making them stop, step away from each other and blush. Later, he had to depart as he wanted to practice a new song with his band, after that he grabbed some spray paint and painted what he could before he got caught.

After which, he went to a diner, found a seat and texted Super Cutie about everything that happened. Both enjoy their temporary free time to chat, though it didn't last long as Dipper had to do something urgently and ttyl'd Robbie.

However, they sent texts when they could even if it was just a response or a question, regardless of it got instant feedback. That night Robbie lays on his bed, shirtless in tight underwear. He is staring up at his ceiling as he thinks about asking Reppid something but he keeps it to himself. Eventually he says good night to his shy friend and just stays up, letting his phone charge as he thinks about a number of things.

The next night, Robbie walked home, with his hood up and a double six pack in his hands. He went up to his room, vaguely yet rudely greeting his always cheerful parents. He slammed the door behind him with his foot as he put his beer down near his bed, before he pulled out his phone. He set it on his bedside table next to his computer. Earlier, he was thinking about Reppid and all that things he likes, then how they kinda reminded him of Dipper, and that's when he decided that he needed a drink or several.

Robbie took off most of his clothes until he was just in his underwear, he put his hoodie back on and zipped it up. He lied in bed and thought, he hasn't texted Dipper that much today and he especially found it weird now since he was actually considering a long term and intimate relationship with him.

Robbie opened a bottle and began drinking, his emotions went high and low throughout the early night, he finally tired himself out with only two bottles left unopened.

Robbie laid on his back, asleep, he was sweating and clinging to his bed as he was having more than a typical wet dream. Robbie woke up, he felt something was different in his bed so he sat up and lifted the covers. He saw his member erect along his waist and his underwear completely stained.

Robbie blushes then groans as he remembers the main factor in the dream he just had, Dipper. He grabs his phone, which already had texts from people he knew but went straight to texting Dipper.

R: Had a dream about you. It was intense

TB: ...Really?

R: yeah and after some thinking.. and drinking I've decided that I want to be with you...more of intimately

TB: oh...uh well I'm not sure...

R: Hmm do you know what I mean by intimate?

TB: sex?

R: it's more than just that, it's also about touching and hugging, holding hands. maybe some dirty talk~ if you think you can handle it or pictures of each other, so you getting back today. I really want to talk to you. It's Saturday

TB: uhh tomorrow actually, sorry but I'll think about it ok?

R: you better, I'm serious if you don't want to be with me, that's fine, hopefully we can still be friends, but I want at least one or two good reasons as to why you wouldn't want to be with me got it?

TB: uh yeah, just let me think about all this ok?

R: yeah what are you doing anyway?

TB: uh hiking

R: oh, uhuh ok well txt me tonight ok?

TB: yeah

Robbie went straight to the Mystery Shack, after he changed his bottom half into cleaner clothes. He saw Wendy there at the counter and asked if she has seen Dipper around, she pointed him to the arcade section.

Robbie found Dipper playing Fight Fighters and thought about his approach, at first, he just wanted to go up to the kid and state what they both know but then he thought about the possibility that Dipper wasn't the dude. He decided to be more gentle in his method of testing the waters. He got behind Dipper and just greeted him like he usually did, but a tad nicer than usual. Dipper didn't say anything as he set his focus back on the game, though he seemed a tad nervous.

R: so bored, but hey how's the hike see anything cool?

Dipper's phone went off and he paused the game to check who it was. Dipper read it then thought about what to say before turning to Robbie.

"Hey uh Robbie?"

"What do you want dork?" Robbie said rudely as not to let Dipper think he knew the possible truth.

"Oh, uh wanna play for a while? I uh gotta take this."

Robbie looked down at Dipper, trying to be his typical self.

"Who is it?"

"Uh just a friend you know.."

"Just a friend? Must be special. Who is it?" Robbie smiles as he saw Dipper's face light up with a red glow right before his eyes.

"Well uh maybe..look I gotta go.."

"Ok see ya dork. ...So cute.." Robbie said the last part once Dipper was just a few inches away. Robbie saw Dipper, from the edge of his eye, he stopped but then resumed walking. Dipper had to be the one other wise he wouldn't have left or at least replied first, Dipper seemed like the person who would at least keep you in the loop. Robbie smirked as this game was way more fun than the one he was gonna start out with.

Later that night, Robbie laid on his bed in just his opened hoodie, having the covers over his bottom half. He eventually fell asleep and then became a victim to a particularly naughty dream.

**~DIPPER & ROBBIE~ **

Dipper was on the roof, wanting to be alone, he's been made fun of by his friends about his secret girlfriend. He joked with them a bit as well as getting into small fights about it.

Despite that, he knew it was all in good fun that but he still wanted to clear his mind. The way Robbie acted in person has changed but he's still a jerk, who does like him.

Dipper figured that if Robbie was a total jerk he'd leave but when he heard what Robbie called him as he was leaving, it made him want to stay, hoping for the best. During his thoughts he got a text from Robbie.

R: hey how's was your day?

TB: it was good, had lots of fun

R: cool hey can I ask you something?

TB: yeah

R: How hot do you think I am?

TB: what?

R: come on stroke my ego a bit, you do think I'm hot don't you?

TB: well uh I guess so but things are complicated

R: what's the matter cutie? What ever it is we can work it out in person

TB: uh yeah...

R: hey don't back out now, what ever it is, we have a great connection what ever it is I'm sure we can work it out

TB: yeah you're right, though I'm very nervous about it

R: I am too but I'm mostly excited, I have been fantasizing about you.

TB: really?

R: yeah and we get pretty into it,

The next day, Robbie was at the Mystery Shack, having a smoothie and talking to Wendy, somewhat flirting. He would glance over to Dipper, who was on a stool a few inches away. Dipper rolled his eyes as he knew the truth but he tried his best to play the game; though his mind was more focused on something else.

Dipper found himself staring more at Robbie than he did at Wendy. He couldn't help himself, Robbie was being so different, the way he acted and the way he was flirting with Wendy. Dipper wondered if Robbie knew that he knew the truth about him. He wanted to bring it up but then he feared that he himself would be letting the older lad know.

Dipper found himself observing Robbie, whose frontal was facing him but the teen had his head facing towards Wendy. Dipper's eyes looked at the jacket which was mostly zipped up but still showed some of Robbie's chest.

Dipper's eyes then went down to Robbie's pants and found the outlines alluring. Dipper blushed as he began thinking about what Robbie has been texting, about fantasizing and having that one dream about him.

Dipper left his seat with a very red face and went outside. Robbie smiled as he knew that Dipper had been staring at him. Robbie told Wendy, who was a bit worried about the young lad, that he'd go check on him.

"How ya feeling dork?" Robbie said as he found Dipper on the stairs.

"Ro-Robbie?" Dipper jumped and scooted to the side as Robbie sat across from him, leaning against the wooden support beam. Robbie had one leg on the top stair and the other on the bottom, giving Dipper an easy view of his crotch’s outlines. "Uh yeah I'm…fine...why do you care?"

"I don't but Wendy wanted me to check on you, so what's going on with you? Realizing that she's out of your league?" After he said that Robbie stretches out then lowered his jacket’s zipper to his belly, not letting a lot of skin show but more than before.

"Oh uhh..no!" Dipper stated louder than he needed to, to take himself out of a possible trance.

"You're so lying, I can tell, come on out with it? Did you find someone else?"

"…Y-yes."

"Really?" Robbie asked sounding amazed.

"Yeah."

"Oh uhh...well then guess we can't really be rivals then... Who is she?"

"...he's a boy."

"Huh, never saw that coming, is he cute?"

"...I think so..." Dipper blushed brighter.

"What's he like?"

"Uh...he's nice and sweet, a little assertive but I kinda like that cuz he's thinking of me well us."

"Awww that's...nice..glad you found someone..."

"What about you? You're gonna go after Wendy now?"

"Nah, it's not fun anymore and you're not the only one who met someone new."

"Really but you liked Wendy so much..."

"As much as you did, so tell me more bout your little boyfriend."

"Well he's not my boyfriend yet." Dipper said blushing and smiling to himself.

"You haven't made it official? Why not?"

"…I'm scared...I'm not use to feeling like this I'm thinking of all the possibilities that can go wrong."

"Well dork, listen, it can rain cats and dogs and be cold like never before but if you really like the dude take control for a while, let him know how you feel or-"

"It'll pass right by me."

"Yeah exactly and that's the worst case isn't it? Never knowing."

"...yeah...thanks Robbie.."

"Hey no problem."

"So, you gonna tell me who you've been seeing, I've noticed you've been acting differently."

"Yeah, I met this cute little thing, I'm hoping that we get to meet soon it was supposed to be today but I guess...she got busy unpacking and stuff. But whatever, I'm really just waiting to know how she feels about me, I want to know if I can kiss her or not."

Dipper frowned though his face was still lit up, he knew that Robbie wasn't seeing any girl but then he just nodded as he figured Robbie wasn't about to tell him that.

"I hope things work out." Dipper said as he played with his thumbs, glancing over at Robbie, who was staring off into the distance.

"Yeah, I do to, I really like our relationship but it's her choice if she wants to continue it or not."

"Oh..."

"I also really want to show her my dick."

"Wh-why?" Dipper asked taken off guard as he turned to face Robbie but the teen still stated off.

"Well it's been on my mind for a while and I guess I just really want to show her and know what she thinks. ...Jealous?" Robbie said leaning closer to Dipper, staring at him in the eyes with a large smirk.

"Wha-what?! No!..I don't care at all!"

"Sure, you've only been staring at it for like ever now."

"Th-that's-! No!-I-I haven't!"

"Heh." Robbie got up and watched as Dipper's tried his best not to look at his junk, which he adjusted just to watch the eyes go back to it. "Hey if you like it just tell me, it's not like now Imma judge you. Besides you're not the only gay boy in town."

Dipper's head was rubbed before he watched the teen go back into the store. Dipper fixed his hat as he was in a state of shock and deep thought. He took a small walk, hoping to clear his mind.

When he returned he got on the roof and decided to text Robbie, using Robbie's advice.

TB: hey uh sorry, dad had us stop at a hotel for the night, we'll be back early tomorrow morning. And since you like to sleep in, how about we meet somewhere around noonish? Or is that too early?

R: no it's great guess I should be sober for it huh~?

TB: yeah I want to meet the real you

R: sweet well better get some early Z's, ttyl oh wait I'll see you in my dreams~

TB:...your making me blush stop it..

R: oh great now I want to stay up all night and just do this with you

TB: no go to sleep, I want you well rested

R: you very demanding

R: you're

TB: oh sorry I uh was talking to a friend..who gave me some advice to not to be nervous but I probably will once we meet up

R: betcha look cute while you are

TB: go to bed you, see you tomorrow, you wanna pick where we meet?

R: oh I get to do something thank you master.

TB:...oh uh...sorry

R: relax cutie just messing with you there's a diner in town called Greasy's Diner, have you heard of it?

TB: yeah, so I'll meet you there at 12?

R: yeah,

R: night cutie

TB: night Robbie

The next day at noon, Robbie was waiting in a booth facing away from the main entrance, he texted his friends though he didn't say what he was doing.

**~DIPPER~**

The open opened and Dipper walked in, he scanned the area and found where Robbie was; he took a deep breath before walking to him.

"..Hey Robbie -ahem- I mean hello Robbie." Dipper said trying his best to shake off his nervousness and be calm and confident.

"Dipper? Hey dude can't talk I'm meeting someone very special today." Robbie said with a cheerful tone, enjoying the look on Dipper's face.

"Umm yeah about that.." Dipper lowered his head and took the seat across from Robbie. "I am that special someone." Robbie looked at Dipper with a smile and faked a laugh.

"You're a funny man, alright you can stay if you want. But we'll probably just ditch you, after we eat, I wanna take hi-her back home to chill."

"I'm serious Robbie-" Dipper stopped himself and thought about what Robbie said the night before, take control and let him know how you feel. "Robbie I love you." Dipper said as he looked Robbie in the eyes, without fear. "And I have been the one you've been texting for the past week. I want us to be more than what we were, I mean we do actually have a connection; one I want to last. But I can understand if you don't want one but I would like to still remain friends, I don't want you out of my life."

Robbie stared at Dipper in true shock, now Dipper was afraid but he held his head high, waiting patiently.

"...woah...I didn't think you felt like that towards me I'm kinda speechless...thank you."

Dipper relaxed and smiled as he saw the blush on Robbie's cheeks.

"Are you blushing?"

"What would you two like?"-Lazy Susan asks, gaining both of the male's attention.

"Pancakes?" Dipper asks as he glances at Robbie, who just nods has he smiles down at the table.

"Okie dokie."

Dipper turned his attention back to Robbie as Susan walked away.

"So umm do you think you and I have a chance?"

"Ahh yeah, I've known it was you for a while now."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I mean since you were yourself, and you just gave me your name backwards. I mean come on, that alone was like you either wanted me to know or you thought I was just really stupid." Robbie said, crossing his arms.

"Ah uh I guess both~?" Dipper said shrugging with a smile.

"You little dork~"

"Wait so how long did you know?"

"Uhh since last week."

"So wait what about all the things you said to me last night..you said her."

"What you've never lied before? Plus it wouldn't be any fun if I just told you, I probably wouldn't have gotten such a heartfelt speech~ aww, Robbie I love you." Robbie said as he smirked at Dipper, who blushed and crossed his arms a bit peeved.

"So, wait, what about when you said that uh you wanted to, show your uh thing?"

"Oh, that was just for fun, to make you blush."

"Oh." Dipper said a bit let down as he glanced at the untouched menu on the table.

"Well you don't have to be so sad~ I can show you if you want me to~"

"I uhh..." Dipper said with a nervous demeanor, glancing around.

"What not curious any more~? I mean when we go back to my place we'll be all alone, just you and me with hardly anyone disturbing us."

"...you want to show me don't you."

"Oh totally and you want to see it~"

"...yeah...I do..."

Robbie's smirk widened as Dipper's blush brightened. The two spent most of their time at the diner making the other blush and having fun, they paid fifty-fifty before heading towards Robbie's house.

**~Dipper &Robbie~ **

They entered Robbie's room, having most of the house to themselves as his parents were working. Dipper closed the door behind him as Robbie turned on a lamp.

"Hey Reppid~ close your eyes and open your mouth."

"Uhh Robbie I'm not-"

"Trust me." Robbie said having a hand firmly on the hem of his pants. Dipper took a deep breath before following instructions, against his better judgment. Dipper waited, feeling a bit silly but was soon met with Robbie's lips pressed against his and a tongue sliding in. Dipper's eyes shot open as he began to freak out but as he assessed the situation, he relaxed as it wasn't what he thought it was. Robbie slowly pulled back, being bent over and smirking. "So how was that?"

"I-I liked it..."

"I did too, now let's have some fun."

"Uh ok.." Dipper said nervously.

"Take off your shirt."

"Uh Robbie.."

"Trust me, stop worrying and trust me."

"...ok." Dipper said as he took off his hat and nervously took off his top layers. Robbie smiled as he sat on his bed and took off his shoes, then pulled his jacket’s zipper all the way down, revealing his pale skin.

"Now your shoes." Dipper nodded and took off his shoes finding that part much easier. "Now come over here." Dipper walked over to Robbie, who hugged him. Dipper blushed as his skin met Robbie's, a mix a warm and cold. Dipper shivered slightly as he hugged the teen, who properly got on his bed.

Dipper was pulled up to Robbie's neck and he soon found the zipper climbing up, binding him to his boyfriend. Dipper sighed as he adjusted to the other's body temp.

"You feel nice."

"...gay."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Eheh~" The two held each other for a while, with Dipper occasionally moving into different positions, before the zipper came down and Robbie sat up. Dipper slid down onto Robbie's lap and got a kiss to the forehead. Robbie set Dipper down in the space between his legs then he got out of bed and unbuttoned his pants. Dipper watched intently with curiosity. Seeing the concentrated look on his face, Robbie stops. "Why don't you do the rest."

Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat and let his hands gravitate to Robbie's pants. He gripped the hem and his other hand slowly pulled the zipper down, then he took a breath and parted the flaps. Dipper blushed as Robbie's member was right before his eyes. Dipper glanced up at Robbie, who was smiling down at him."Don't have to stop now." Dipper nodded and pulled the pants to the floor, slowly raising, seeing everything Robbie promised and more.

"It's-it's nice..and pink.." Dipper managed to say as he was an inch away from the thought stopping organ. Robbie's organ was cut and pink like his nose, but thicker.

"You're turn~" Dipper tensed up, a bit scared but his hands went down and pulled down his underwear, revealing an uncut member. Robbie stepped out of his pants and picked Dipper up, putting him into a hug then a kiss.

Robbie sat on his bed, with his back against the wall and his legs over the side, his feet touching the floor. Robbie had Dipper on his back and started stroking himself, Dipper watched curiously then noticed that his member was growing just like Robbie's.

Robbie stopped when he was at full mass, his organ throbbing. "What do you think now~?"

"It's kinda big..."

"Heh~ so why don't you do what I just did."

"..I don't think mine will get any bigger."

"Well when you're older, but I mean touch mine. It'll feel great."

"Ok.." Dipper's hands reached out and held Robbie's cock, it pulsated in his hands. "It's so warm.."

"Trying stroking it." Dipper's hands slid up and down the engorged member. Robbie moaned as Dipper stroked him, experimenting with different paces. Robbie's hand went to Dipper's organ and began stroking it, Dipper gave a sharp moan as unfamiliar pleasure introduced itself.

When Dipper's pace slowed, Robbie told the mystery lover to lick it if his hands were tired. The teen moaned when he felt Dipper's tongue going up his shaft, he closed his eyes and begged for Dipper to continue.

Dipper liked the fleshly taste of Robbie's cock, it was so usual compared to the typical things that he’d willing put in his mouth. He liked that and that his own body felt like its own personal mystery with a mix of emotions and feelings. Dipper held the organ as he dragged his tongue up its length like an ice pop.

Robbie changed their positions so the they were facing each other and both were on their knees. "Suck it ok?"

Dipper was a bright red from everything that was happening but he didn't decline, he was quite excited. Dipper opened his mouth, bent over and took what he could into his mouth, with was nearly half of what Robbie had.

Dipper drew back but his head was grabbed and slowly guided back to the center of the cock. Dipper put his hands on Robbie's thighs, glad that Robbie was taking it slow. Robbie sighed as he gently lead Dipper's head along his cock. Robbie held Dipper's head with both hands and moved his hips, having Dipper meet him half way. Robbie let out a low moan, arching his back as Dipper tightened his grip on Robbie's legs. Robbie let out a long moan, biting his lip as he thrusted into Dipper's mouth, before he filled it with his seed, releasing Dipper's head. Dipper got on all fours coughing as Robbie completed his orgasm, making a mess on the floor.

"Ah dude, you ok?"

"Ack, I think so, bleh. What was that?"

"Well-"

"Never mind I don't want to know..what now? Is the fun done?" Dipper asked wiping his mouth and fearing what was next.

"You don't want a turn~?"

Dipper looked at Robbie blankly then looked down at his organ and shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Robbie had Dipper lean back, the smaller male watched as Robbie laid on his belly and licked his organ. Chills went up Dipper's body, causing him to flinch, but as Robbie continued, he felt pleasure. Dipper sighed as he clenched the sheets as Robbie swallowed his organ, playing with it using his tongue. Dipper let whatever sound rose in his throat come out, no matter how loud.

Dipper's hands went down and fisted Robbie's hair. With closed eyes and clenched teeth, he mimicked Robbie, thrusting his hips into the other male's mouth. Robbie looked at Dipper, watching him before letting his hands go up and rub Dipper's small frame. Dipper cried out and came into Robbie's mouth, shoving all of his length into the teen's mouth. Dipper panted and released Robbie, his whole body felt exhausted and limp but good.

Robbie crawled on top of and hugged Dipper, before grabbing the blanket and using it to cover them up. Robbie turned them on their sides and he held Dipper close, having his arms around his teddy bear.

"You’re cuddly did you know that?"

"Just go to sleep Robbie."

"Like a human teddy bear."

"Ugh."

**The End.**

 


End file.
